Assassin (Elysion)
An Assassin is someone who is paid to kill someone else. Description They often function as spies, informants, killers for hire, or agents of vengeance. Their training in anatomy, stealth and poison arts allows them to carry out missions of death with shocking, terrifying precision. Main Weapons *'Chain-scythe:' Two small scythes (althrough larger than sickles) attached togheter by a chain (the chain may be magic). *'Fangs:' A steel (generally) denture with two fangs which may carry poison. *'Tanto:' A thin, small sword. *'Claws:' Steel (generally) knucles with large claws. *'Needle:' Larger than a normal needle, used to stun the enemy (by hitting strategic points of the body). *'Scythe:' A large pole (usually of wood) with a blade in one of the extremities. *'Throwing Knife:' A small knife which may be throwed. *'Dart:' A small pointy projectile which may carry poison. *'Bladed Boomerang:' A boomerang with two inverse (one to another) blades. Poisons, Venoms and Toxins *'Confusing:' Ichthyoallyeinotoxin, Neurotoxins, Tonto Toxin etc. *'Deadly:' Botulinum, Cyanide, Potassium, Hemlock etc. *'Hemorrhagic:' Acids, Hemotoxin etc. *'Cracking:' Scorpius' Venom etc. Organization See Order of the Assassins! Techniques E-rank *'Martial Arts:' General fighting skills. *'Cloak:' A dark cloak used mainly in dark spots. *'Smoke Cloak:' Usage of cloak technique right after throwing a smoke bomb. *'Crawling:' Ability of hiding yourself completely. **'Dark Crawling:' Ability of hiding yourself completely when in dark spots. **'Smoke Crawling:' Ability of hiding yourself completely when under smoke cloaks. **'Water Crawling:' Ability of hiding yourself completely when in underwater landscapes. D-rank *'Flicker:' Ability of moving short to long distances at an almost untraceable speed. *'Cloaked Flicker:' Usage of flicker and cloak techniques at the same time. *'Hearth Stabbing:' Act of stabbing the hearth of an enemy in one movement. C-rank *'Stabbing Reaper:' Act of stab a scythe on the opponent. *'Midnight Reaper:' Act of chop the head of an opponent while stabbing his hearth. *'Fullmoon Reaper:' Act of twisting a chain-scythe around the user's own body. *'Crossing Reaper:' Act of cross-slashing an enemy using a chain-scythe. *'Controlling:' Act of controlling one's own vital functions. **'Hearth Controlling:' Act of controlling one's own heartbeats for hiding. **'Breath Controlling:' Act of controlling one's own breath for hiding. *'Poison Slash:' Act of introducing poison in the enemy's body via blade. **'Hemorrhagic Slash:' Act of introducing an hemorrhagic poison in the enemy's body via blade. **'Cracking Slash:' Act of introducing an cracking poison in the enemy's body via blade. *'Double Whirlwind:' Act of launching a bladed boomerang on the opponent, which strikes twice. *'Drying Palm:' Act of sucking the opponent's body water, dehydrating him. B-rank *'Chain-scythe Coffin:' Act of envelop an opponent using a magically enhanced chain-scythe. *'Chain-scythe Burial:' Act of piercing an opponent into pieces using a magically enhanced chain-scythe. *'Dark Evening:' Combined usage of midnight reaper, dark crawling and flicker to kill several targets. *'Flicking Reaper:'Usage of midnight reaper while flicking. *'Windslash:' Usage of wind to cut through an opponent's body. *'Death Doll:' Creation of a fake body to die for the user. **'Clone:' Creation of a fighting version of the death doll. ***'Poison Clone:' Creation of a poison-based clone. *'Volcanic Caldera:' Creation of a large bubble of boiling fire around the user which will explode at his command. *'Look:' Act of modifying time and space by looking at the target. **'Twisting Look:' Act of twisting an object by looking at it. **'Exploding Look:' Act of exploding an object by looking at it. *'Blood Frenzy:' Act of sucking large amounts of blood of one target via steel fangs. *'True Reaper:' Act of chopping one's head at supersonic speeds, breaking any basic barriers on the way. *'Sandburst:' Act of creating a small sandstorm, dehydrating the opponent's body. A-rank *'Phoenix:' Act of creating a giant fire-based bird. **'Phoenix Rising:' Act of creating a giant fire-based bird while in ground and shoot it in the opponent from upside-down. **'Phoenix Falling:' Act of creating a giant fire-based bird while in air and drop it in the opponent. *'Avatar:' Creation of a real body using half a soul (the soul will get togheter in the moment the avatar or the user dies). *'Windburst:' Act of creating a giant tornado and throw it on the user's target. *'Burning Starfire:' Act of creating a giant fire ball which will burn everything close. *'Dark Reaper:' Act of using darkness toenhance a scythe and use it to cut through the enemy. *'Darkness Carousel:' Act of releasing a mass of darkness which spins absorbibg large portions of one's vital energy. *'Sandstorm:' Act of creating a full sandstorm which dehydrates everything close. S-rank *'Exploding Hurricane:' Act of releasing a hurricane's energy, destroying the surrounding land. *'Exploding Supernova:' Act of releasing a star's energy, burning the surrounding land. *'The Darkness Consumes All:' Act of releasing darkness, which absorbs all energy (including vital) of the surrounding land. *'Sand Hurricane:' Act of creating a gigantic sandstorm, destroying the surrounding land and dehydrating anything on its way K-rank *'Magnetar:' Legendary technique said to have saved Elysion from Wormwood, creates an earthquake which is so powerful that turns itself into a gigantic energy beam. Category:Gobi-Aoi's CreationsCategory:ElysionCategory:Professions